De la primavera al invierno
by Yuali
Summary: Sentado en el corredor que vira hacia el patio trasero, de casualidad, es participe del atardecer de ese día, que no pinto a su gusto desde que despego los ojos en la fría mañana. Había soñado con el día en que cambio su visión de Dino Cavallone.


**summary: **KHR no es mio.

**Notas: **Por ser su día especial!

Aunque técnicamente eso fue ayer.

Juro que tenia TODA la intención de publicar en la mañana pero se me atravesaron un par de cosillas que me lo impidieron.

Pero para que vean que si hay compromiso son las 6:11 am, no he dormido.

* * *

**De la primavera al invierno.**

**(Y viceversa)**

Sentado en el corredor que vira hacia el patio trasero, de casualidad, es participe del atardecer de ese día, que no pinto a su gusto desde que despego los ojos en la fría mañana. Había soñado con el día en que cambio su visión de Dino Cavallone.

Poco mas de 5 años han pasado desde esa ocasión, no recuerda el día exacto, pero seguro el Bronco si lo hace, o tal vez no.

-:-:-:-:-

En esa mañana de primavera Namimori albergaba una cálida mañana, el paisaje se apreciaba embellecido por los cerezos ya en flor, el sol iluminando los tejados, los niños jugando en los parques disfrutando su infancia.

El italiano esperaba encontrar a Kyoya en su casa, le debía una disculpa la cual no estaba del todo estaba seguro conseguir después de una batalla en la que dejaría desquitarse a su alumno, en cambio se encontró con una servicial empleada que le informo que este se encontraba en Kyoto.

Kyoya se había recluido en una habitación lejos del bullicio de gente, no quería estar ahí, pero tenía una obligación familiar, su limite llegó cuando un viejo de origen chino se había acercado a él con dudosas intenciones, cuando decidió que ya no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo le soltó un golpe en la nuca con una de sus tonfas dejándolo inconsciente al menos por varias horas, valiéndole poco los modales, se fue a encerrar a una de las salar de visitas. En ese momento le avisaron que se encontraba ahí su tutor. _Regresando a la escena del crimen, Cavallone _pensó.

Hablaron poco, Dino solo se limito a hacerle preguntas a acerca del la tradición del Sakura Mitsuri y sus variantes, el valor del tocar el tema de cuando se habían besado en su anterior visita tembló cuando vio a Kyoya con aquella yukata puesta (negra con un ave en vuelo plateada en la espalda). Hibari ya estaba harto de escuchar al bronco irse por las tangentes, consideró mejor opción salir, pero eso implicaba estar rodeado de gente, así que se encontró en un dilema. Siendo una fiesta con motivo de los cerezos se encontraba rodeado de ellos, lo cual le hacia sentirse taciturno, los pensamientos le menguaban, la mala leche se le evaporaba.

Pensó injusto ser el único en esa situación. El rubio le decía algo como que el debió de ser Geisha en otra vida, si fue una broma, Kyoya no lo advirtió _Eran mujeres admirables, la disciplina era primordial en su vida. Además, los primeros en esa tradición eran hombres. _Fue todo cuanto dijo, el broco pudo notar que fue dicho con cierto todo de fastidio. Reino el silencio. Dino termino las últimas gotas de su té, y pregunto con incomodidad por algo más fuerte.

Kyoya no recuerda bien como fue que ocurrió todo.

Sentía como si estuviese en ese corto lapso del despertar de un sueño y la realidad, los parpados pesados, un calor en su espalda, y una mano acariciando su barbilla, era el Bronco, maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió darle sake como desquite y haber tomado un poco también(sólo un poco), había conseguido empeorar su estado, fijo su vista a la ventana y noto que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tal vez el "amontonamiento" de gente allá afuera ya no estuviera. Pero no quería averiguado, siento una brisa de aire tibio llevar a su nuca y dibujar un sendero hacia la oreja. _Nadie más te conoce mejor que yo…yo sé que no eres solo un ser hecho de furia contenida, _se que no duermes porque te sientes solo, sino porque es ahí donde encuentras la paz, pero si me dejas…más allá de tu escancia, _de tu sabor _ depositaba un beso húmedo en el cuello y arrastraba los labios de vuelta al oído _se despiadado si te place, pero…yo tampoco soy una dulzura. _Un escalofrió le recorrió de la espina dorsal al cerebelo _Calla, Bronco. _Fue más consiente del olor a alcohol que despedía en quien estaba casi sentado, en algún momento el Haneuma había rodeado su cintura con el brazo tatuado y el no hizo nada. ¿Podría ser que estaban ebrios?

Haló la cara de Kyoya en su dirección, vio lo que la razón le obligaba a callar, y sus ojos se encargaban de susurrar, siente algo de presión en el percho, y sigue admirando el cuarto menguante que ahora son los ojos del Kyoya. Se acerca, los labios se saludan, aspiran el aliento del otro por unos segundos y _después se encuentran luchando tibiamente, mordisqueando apenas, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, profundizan cuando entierra los dedos en los cabellos rubios, cuando voltea al más pequeño quedando frente a frente._

_Se tocan, se acarician, y ya no saben si es por el sake o porque siempre lo quisieron así, tampoco les importa, no por ahora._

_Los labios viajan de la boca al cuello, del cuello al hombro, va abriendo la yukata y no puede evitar pasar las manos por el muslo izquierdo, el japonés se le adhiere al cuello, arrastrando los dientes. Los sentidos se les funden y vuelven de las cenizas, vil ave fénix, y Hibari Kyoya es un ave fénix en esos momentos para Dino, arde, y lo hace arder._

_Besa los pequeños pezones, acaricia la espalda, la mano aun estrujando el muslo viaja a los glúteos comprobando que no lleva nada debajo, eso le prende aun más, pensar que Kyoya estuvo así durante todo el día le causa un morbo retorcidamente fascinante, el pelinegro se despega de su cuello y muerde el pómulo derecho, hunde a un más los dedos en el cuero cabelludo y jala las hebras. Dino siente la humedad de su estudiante cuando comienza a acariciar el pene, él esta a igual o peor, y muere por liberarse, liberarse en ese cuerpo que tanto desea. Suelta una risa que topa en los labios del contario que ahora muerde el suyo inferior. Le besa succionando los labios y bebiendo de esa boca. "Te haré ver la galaxia" piensa para sus adentrosmientras se tumba sobre el menor, despojándose por fin de sus ropas._

_ Lo ve y se le antoja perfecto, la oscuridad ya ha alcanzado el cielo y su luz sólo se filtra un poco por la ventana, pero es suficiente para apreciarlo mientras toman un poco de aire, Hibari le mira como diciendo "qué esperas", se muerde el labio y vuelve a besar el torso, sujeta las muñecas en alto con una mano, mientras con la otra comienza a acariciar ambas erecciones._

_Aunque lo disfrute, más de lo que espero, no esta de acuerdo con la posición, forcejean y cuando logra liberarse, se incorpora sentándose en las piernas del Haneuma, le muerde la clavícula mientras restriega ambas hombrías. Dino se decide a comenzar, mete un dedo entre los glúteos, Kyoya suelta un mudo jadeo, mete otro y esta vez obtiene un mordisco en el cartílago de la oreja, cuando ya suman tres Kyoya la respuesta es un quejido ahogado._

_Levanta un poco las caderas, Hibari le mira pero no obedece, es Dino quien lo hace comenzando a penetrarlo, une sus bocas en lo que pareciera es un beso, pero no, solo estan apretándose los labios, porque uno es muy estrecho y otro muy grande. El bronco siente que se tensa, acaricia su espalda para calmarle, lo que parece no funcionar, cuando ya ha entrado por completo, Kyoya separa sus bocas y suelta algo como un suspiro. Y es él quien sorpresivamente comienza con el vaivén, no lo hace muy bien, algo errático, pero es suficiente para el italiano._

_Es ahí, en ese momento cuando pierden la noción, de todo, de todos, pierden todo, el tiempo, los limites, la cordura ya ha volado lejos desde hace unas docenas de minutos y cientos de segundos. Sus cuerpos se mezclan, se funden, de tal modo que ya no saben quien es quien, donde comienza uno y donde termina el otro._

_ Y cuando el momento sublime esta por llegar, una casi dulce confusión les gobierna, tan intensa que se sienten morir, ir al infierno y hundirse en la lava. El japonés gime, tan desesperado que pareciese el alma se le va, el bronco no presenta un acto menor, suda, sostiene y ayuda a su alumno con el movimiento, aprieta los dientes, y se corren, viendo efectivamente; la galaxia._

_Dino se deja caer de espaldas con Kyoya encima, es el mejor orgasmo que ha experimentado en su vida, y el momento cuando beso al presidente del comité disciplinario que antes le había parecido un error, ahora lo aplaude, se encuentra tan satisfecho con el acto, con los actos, que duerme pensando que tiene a Kyoya a su lado._

_Cavallone parece ya haberse dormido, lo saca de su cuerpo y se tira a un lado, sin importarle que estén desnudos, en medio de una de las salas de visitas, sabe que estando él adentro es más que suficiente para que nadie entre. Se deja vencer por el sueño y el cansancio, prefiere dormir a pensar qué pasará el día de mañana._

_-:-:-:-:-_

_Ahora es invierno, las calles, los tejados se cristalizan con la escarcha que ha caído, el vaho flota y se despega de la garganta de los niños abrigados._

_Ya distan 5 años desde ese día, desde una tarde de diciembre en ese mismo años, son lo que muchos consideran una pareja, no han vuelto a Kyoto, no juntos y no han tenido hasta ahora una noche que pueda superar aquella, ya que hay implícito tanto…_

_Oye unos pasos, casi imperceptibles a sus espaldas, es él, lo sabe._

_Se siente justo detrás y lo acuna entre sus brazos, respira el olor de su cabello y suspira en su nuca._

_¿Qué haces acá afuera? Te resfriaras_

_…Me apetecía…¿Qué haces tu aquí?_

_Lo mira serio por unos fugases segundos, sonríen no lo recuerdas, ¿No es así?_

_Bufa, pero no contradice._

_Para Dino Cavallone Kyoya es como su invierno: Gélido y necesario._

_Para Hibari Kyoya Dino es su primavera: Cálida…necesaria._

_Deberíamos ir a Kyoto en abril ¿Qué dices Kyoya, el 12 estas libre?_

_La próxima vez procurará recordar la fecha, como hoy que es 18 de diciembre y fue un buen día._

* * *

No puedo dar una opinión de fic. Sale algo de los estándares en los que me centro o más bien en los que se han dado casi accidentalmente los otros, así que lo dejo en sus manos!


End file.
